1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body photographing system, a moving body photographing apparatus, a moving body photographing method and a moving body photographing program for photographing a vehicle during operation or a moving body.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, an owner (holder) of a motorcycle (saddle type vehicle) or an automobile as an example of a moving body sometimes takes a photograph of the owner's own vehicle for a topic of communication with friends or the like. However, when a motorcycle or an automobile is photographed, since a photographer frequently is the owner himself or herself, it is difficult to take a photograph in which the owner himself or herself and the owner's own vehicle are pictured together. Further, the owner of a motorcycle or the like has needs to take a photograph in a state in which the owner himself or herself travels riding on the owner's own vehicle. In this instance, for example, it is necessary to request another person such as a friend for cooperation to take the photograph. A great deal of time is required to take a photograph of the owner himself or herself who is operating the owner's own vehicle (motorcycle). In other words, there is a problem when a driver desires to take a photograph of the driver himself or herself as a photographic target wherein it is desired to photograph a vehicle during operation (moving).
As a method for photographing a vehicle during operation, for example, such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-309742 as a technique to be applied to a system for automatically controlling the speed of a traveling vehicle, namely, to a system such as the ORBIS. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-309742, a camera is installed in advance along a traveling direction of a vehicle. Then, the speed of the vehicle is measured, and the vehicle during operation is photographed at a certain timing, calculated based on the measured speed of the vehicle, at which the vehicle passes a spot wherein the camera is installed.
However, the problem described above cannot be solved by the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-309742.